Bombslide 3: Nyan Cat Troubles
by Cryax2138
Summary: Fightingleaf, Husky, GLaDOS, Bombslide, ...And Nyan Cat! this might be the weirdist day is Bombslide's life as a date is turned horribally wrong by somebody kidnapping GLaDOS in the 2nd chapter and meeting Nyan Cat in the 3rd, with the pet on his side, can he use that, "thing", to help get his girlfriend back? T for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Bombslide 3: Nyan Cat Troubles...

Chapter 1: The Weird Meeting...

5 days after the resurrection, a.k.a. 3 days after the date.

Really, at his house, Bombslide told himself this as he was going to GLaDOS' house,

"Hmm, well, I haven't showed her to my friends, so, I could get her and tell her if she want to see my friends at Leaf's house."

Later, at GLaDOS' House, she opened the door as she heard the doorbell, and he asked her a question,

"So, GLaDOS, It's ok if I show my friends to you, right?"

GLaDOS: "Yeah, sure."

As they went to the car, she asked him this,

"So, Bombslide, Do you know where they're at?"

Bombslide: "Yeah, I Know, it's not that very far."

3 hours later, the 2 arrived at Leaf's house and Leaf and Husky answered the door, and he said this,

"GLaDOS, I would like you to meet my friends, Fightingleaf and Husky the Wolf, but in case you want to know, Husky is the self-talking wolf puppet attached to Leaf's decapitated left hand."

GLaDOS: "Hi."

Leaf: "Hey."

Husky: "Hi!"

GLaDOS: "So, Bombslide, isn't there any other friends you like me to meet?"

Bombslide: "Well, there is, but it's time I told you my story, ok?"

GLaDOS: "Ok.


	2. Chapter 2: The Unknown Kidnapping

Chapter 2: The Unknown Kidnapping...

As the 4 went in the house, Bombslise said to Leaf and Husky this,

"Also, GLaDOS is a human-like android, and I'm her boyfriend."

Leaf: "Whoa, whoa, whoa..., did I just hear that you are her boyfriend, and she is a human-like android?"

Bombslide: "Yes. Aren't you bothered by that?"

Leaf: "No. Not at all."

Husky: "Me neither."

Bombslide: "Good. Now, GLaDOS, I think this would be the right time to tell you my story. let's just talk about this in the living room."

GLaDOS: "They aren't bothered by me, right?"

Bombslide: "No, my beautiful girl."

GLaDOS: "Ok, I'll Listen to you."

later at the living room... Bombslide told his story from the beginning,

"Really, I was born in April 17, 2876, and I joined a team called, "The Spirits of Death", because of the skills I had."

GLaDOS: "So, What kind of skills did you have?"

Bombslide: "Snipering a ton of enemies, and getting about 190 headshots in a row."

GLaDOS: "190 headshots? How could you get a impressive number of them in a row?"

Bombslide: "Easily, I joined the team when I was 24, and really, was commited a false mission at the age of 28 to kill my family, never forgiven myself for that."

GLaDOS: "Really?"

Bombslide: "Yes. and really, I saw some blueprints for some time traveling devices, but they only made 3."

GLaDOS: "Why 3?"

Bombslide: "I really wish I knew, and when I was 36, the team told me that their plan was that they want to send a assassin to the past, to kill one of them so there won't be any resistance in the future. Really, I quit, but not before I took one of the time traveling devices, and I got hit by a spaceship which the explosion cut off my arms, legs, and my left eye, which a alien battlesuit crashed on top of me when I collapsed, fusing the battlesuit with the cut off parts, making me a cyberhuman."

GLaDOS got confused how did the battlesuit get fused to him, but she asked him this,

"but what species of alien was it?"

Bombslide: "I don't know, but really there was no survivors in the ship. anyway, I sucessfully foiled their plan by traveling to 2012, and killing the assassin, then staying by shooting the time traveling device I had. 2 years later, i took these two to peach creek for a vacation, and in 6 days, it just got to be the weirdest vacation for unknown reasons."

GLaDOS: "Unknown reasons?"

Bombslide: "Yes, unknown reasons, by vampires, a wolf hybrid, and other reasons I couldn't explain."

just then, a guy burst through the window and kidnapped GLaDOS, which Bombslide said this,

"GLaDOS!"

GLaDOS: "Bombslide!"

the unknown guy said this,

"Let's see if you could get me now without any tracks from me!"

and just like that, he was gone, which Bombslide punched through a wall, and said this,

"Crap! Now I know how I feel when their loved one is kidnapped. Now what am I going to do?"

And after he said that, Bombslide heard a crash beside Leaf's house, which he said this,

"What the?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Troubles Begin

Chapter 3: The Troubles Begin...

As Bombslide saw where the thing crashed and, he noticed something, which he said this,

"Um, Leaf, I think I know what crashed here."

Leaf: "Really?"

Bombslide: "Yes, as based on my info from the internet, I think I would say that I just found a Nyan Cat."

Leaf(confused): "A Nyan cat?"

Husky: "What's that?"

Bombslide: "Really, the thing is a cat but it has the body of a pop tart."

Leaf: "Ok, but how is it going to rescue your android girlfriend?"

Bombslide: "Really, the kidnapper said that there wouldn't be no trail, right?"

Husky: "Yeah, so what are you getting?"

Bombslide: "Easily, the creature could lead us to them. but, it could be guarded, so, I might need your help."

Leaf: "Ok, then."

As they use the creature to get to the place where the kidnapper would might be, Bombslide said this,

"Really, if we save my girlfriend, I'm keeping this creature as a pet."

Leaf: "Seriously? You're thinking of keeping a thing from outer space as a pet?"

Bombslide: "Yeah, but, at least no one had a pet from outer space."

Then the creature caught a trail that he never got before, a trail of blood, which Bombslide said this,

"Leaf, I found a trail of blood. I think it could find our kidnapper."

Husky: "Well, get going."

As the 3 get to the place where the guy kidnapped GLaDOS, Bombslide discovers that the place is guarded,which he said this,

"Leaf, you got some guard killin' to do. Here."

As Bombslide handed Leaf a throwing knife, he said this,

"Bombslide, how many guards are there?"

Bombslide: "About 10. Listen, I want you to throw it at their necks, this knife has a vital of sleeping potion mixed with water. Throw it through all 10 of their necks, it might be enough to knock them out for 48 hours."

Leaf: "are you sure? I don't think that they can throw knives."

Bombslide: "it's like throwing a skrukin."

Husky: "Huh! I never heard of a ninja throwing a knife like a shrukin."

Bombslide: "Yeah, but it might be his first time to try it."

Leaf: "Ok, then. give me the knife."

Meanwhile, at the hideout...

GLaDOS: "Help! I need to get out of here!"

At the hideout, GLaDOS was tied in a chair with rope, which the kidnapper said this,

"Oh, I'm sure they'll come to your rescue. if they can! ha!"

As the kidnapper went away, GLaDOS screamed this,

"Bombslide! Help!"


	4. Chapter 4: Origions Discovered

Chapter 4: Origions Discovered...

At outside the hideout, Leaf throwed the knife at the guards' necks, but after the throw, Bombslide said this,

"Um, leaf, I might sharpened it a bit too much, so it might be lethal."

Leaf: "Lethal!"

Husky: "Bombslide, why did you do that?"

Bombslide: "Good thing is that I gave you the wrong knife, which is called a bomb knife, the bomb activates when it hits somthing solid and not flexible, like concrete or wood."

Leaf: "Good idea, what's the timer for it?"

Bombslide: "I set it for 96 hours, incase for a sneak bomb attack in case if there's a invasion."

Husky; "But what kind of invasion?"

Bombslide: "Any kind."

As the knife hit the tree, the timer activated, setting it for 96 hours. Later inside the hideout, as the guy was going to kill his girlfriend, Bombslide kicked the metal doors open, hitting the guy in the head, but not his girlfriend, which he said this,

"Hands off my girlfriend, you freak!"

GLaDOS: "Thanks. But, really, you might want to reconsider."

Bombslide: "Why?"

GLaDOS: "Well, the guy you almost crushed, is still alive."

As the guy got the metal doors off him, he said this,

"Weird, as almost knowing as I know the origion of your alien tech, which the species that was there is called the slayers."

Bombslide: "the origions?"

?: "Yes, and by the way, I was sent to kill you, which I had to bait you by kidnapping your girlfriend. But the tech had one thing, any other tech, like prototypes, might be fused to the tech, giving the host new abilties."

After he got his girlfriend untied, Bombslide said this,

"I promised myself I wouldn't release my rage, but he has left me no choice!"

As he released his rage, the whites of Bombslide's eyes turned red, then his arms spiked to a unknown strength, which when he punched the ground, the concrete shattered, and the final level of his rage blasted as his anger bounced up to unknown heights, he knew that he could make him pay.


	5. Chapter 5: A Rageful Payback

Chapter 5: A Rageful Payback...

As the battle was about to begin, Bombslide said this,

"Leaf. Can you get GLaDOS to somewhere safe? This might be brutal."

Leaf: "Sure. Come on!"

Husky: "Hope he knows what he's doing."

When they got her to a safe place, the kidnapper said this,

"Let me guess, you're going to try to kill me for kidnapping your girlfriend."

Bombslide: "Yes, and I'm really angry that you did that."

?: "Come on! Make my day."

Then Bombslide ran and punched him in the face, then used his weapons to wound him, and then he used his powers to make sure he's dead, and when he as almost dead, Bombslide said this,

"Who sent you to kill me? Tell me!"

?: "The invasion has begun."

Bombslide: "What invasion? Answer me! What invasion?"

and as the kidnapper died, Bombslide told himself this,

"What invasion was he talking about?... I better get back with GLaDOS."

As he got to the place they sent her to be safe, she said this to him,

"Thank you for saving me, and really, what is this creature?"

Bombslide: "It's a Nyan Cat, and I'm keeping it as a pet, ok?"

GLaDOS: "Ok, then. What did that kidnapper say?"

Bombslide: "I don't know, but I swear he just said this, 'the invasion has begun' "

GLaDOS: "Invasion? What invasion?"

Bombslide: "I don't know what kind, but all do I know is that the invasion is coming."


End file.
